


Please

by Tamari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Deathfic, Drabble, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't help but beg, but she can't show mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Princess Bride Quote Challenge at HPFC.

Dean realizes too late that he has left his wand in the bedroom.

She smiles, somehow bitter and triumphant all at once, and levels her own wand at him.

"Please," he says desperately, "please, anything." He is not brave, not now, he is not above begging. But he knows, with a sinking feeling in his gut, that it will not work on her.

She shrugs and her lips tremble. "You seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you."

"You don't have to," he says.

"I do," she whispers, closing her eyes. " _Avada Kedavra._ "

Pansy closes the door behind her.


End file.
